Bad Boy
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: Tea meets a guy while on a G.N.O. with some friends, he's great. She later finds out who he is, and doesn't care. The only problem is breaking the news to her friends...
1. Touchy Teasing

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 1: Touchy teasing

_**Tap tap tap**__. _Téa sat in her seat as bored as ever in Algebra, she wasn't paying attention to the teacher instead she took interest in tapping her pencil and checking the clock constantly. She checked the clock once again, eleven-thirty, she had ten more minutes until this class was over. Ten more paining minutes until she could run out into the hall and meet up with her friends. She could last ten more minutes in this prison right?

"Ms. Gardner, do you mind? That pencil tapping is quite distracting."

Téa looked up and realized her teacher was addressing her and muttered an apology. After looking up at the clock again, she was filled with hope. Only four minutes left. Téa finally tuned into the lesson and completed the worksheet, by the time she finished the bell rang. _FINALLY! _Téa thought, _I wonder what's for lunch, Joey better not take my dessert again. _

"Téa! Hey over here!"

Téa turned to see her blonde friend running up to her.

"Oh, hey Joey! What's up?", she asked.

"Apparently Tristan got a cold. Serenity told me she was upset they had to cancel their plans tonight. Soo, I wondering if you and Mai could take her on one of those girl nights." Joey looked sheepishly at Téa, when he finished.

"Well, I don't know… does Mai know? If she says yes I'll go."

"Okay. I can live with that, I just don't want my sister moping around the house."

When they got their lunches, they scanned the lunch room for Yugi. They quickly spotted is erratic hair, and walked to where he was sitting.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey and Téa chirped.

"Hey guys! Did you tell her about Tristan's cold?" Yugi questioned.

"Relax, Mai and Téa are going to take Serenity on a girl night thing, to compensate the cancellation." Joey replied smoothly.

"Joey we never agreed, I said I'd go if Mai would, you didn't even ask her yet!"

Téa interjected. "She might have plans already!"

"Téa, Mai loves Serenity to death, she wouldn't reject a girl night thing with her."

Téa responded coolly, "You do know they are called 'Girls' Night Out' right?"

This was answered with a playful glare. The trio bursted into laughter, then ate some lunch, and continued conversing.

Téa suddenly felt a chill, and turned to see none other than Seto Kaiba. As he walked by he left a small chill in the air. Almost expressionless, Téa noted, he looked tired and a bit hungry. The weird part was that he had no lunch. Her eyes followed him to his secluded table nearby. Sensing he was being watched Seto turned in her direction, but Téa turned her head quickly. This movement caught Joey's eye. He also turned his head to face what Téa had just been looking at. Realizing it was the ever annoying Seto Kaiba, he decided to embarrass Téa for a bit.

Téa in her own thoughts was feeling pity. _I know he's a jerk but why doesn't he have food? He looks ravished. And sleep deprivation doesn't help him either. I wish there was something I could do…_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Joey's mocking question, "So Téa are you checking out Rich Boy over there?"

Téa face flushed a bright pink, she answered shocked, "What? NO! Really Joey, really?"

Joey obviously amused with her flustered expression went on, "Yes really, 'cause it looked like you were watching him…" Téa looked at him quizzically. Joey decided to go farther into detail enjoying himself too much, "and his **chestnut **brown hair, his **piercing icy **blue eyes, and well you get the picture." he finished after emphasizing on the adjectives.

Yugi looked at Téa with interest and concern. Téa's face felt hot and she couldn't believe Joey would say something like that, she decided to not hold back her anger.

She grabbed his ear and a little too loudly retorted, "**I WAS NOT CHECKING OUT SETO KAIBA!**" A few nearby tables looked at her and started to chuckle then turned away, all but Seto returned to their business. After hearing his name he looked in the direction it was coming from.

His eyes lead him to Yugi's table. From what he heard was Téa, a.k.a. The Cheerleader, yelling at Wheeler, a.k.a. The Worthless Dog, about how she was not checking him out. Seto couldn't help but smirk at the possibility of Téa checking him out. From what he saw, Téa's face was bright pink, from embarrassment he presumed, and she was holding Wheeler's ear tightly. This roused his curiosity, what could Wheeler have said to provoke the Cheerleader?

When Téa had finished she was breathing heavily. Joey was whining for her to release her grip on his ear. She did and gave him a dirty look. Something caught Joey's eye though. She turned to see what he was looking at, and Téa ended up making direct eye contact with Kaiba. Téa face flushed red, since he looked up at their table he must've heard what she had said a moment ago.

Joey couldn't help but have the last line, "You were saying Téa?"

Yugi couldn't help laughing at Joey's remark but was still upset that Téa might've been "checking Kaiba out" considering he had a crush on her for a long time. She wouldn't risk having a relationship with him because their friendship was too important. This left all of them puzzled if Téa had any feelings to the young CEO.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh...not much happens but the story gets way better...<strong>


	2. Girls' Night Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 2: Girls' Night Out

Téa had just received a call from Mai that she would be picking her up at around seven, for their G.N.O. It was a good thing that Téa had already picked out her outfit. She decided to wear her sleeveless black turtle neck, with her red shorts and black socks that went up to her mid-thigh. She finished it off with her red platform sandals. Téa applied some mascara and eyeliner. After getting dressed she brushed her hair thoroughly, and put her wallet and phone in her purse. Téa headed downstairs to wait when she finished.

The clock read six fifty-two. Téa thought, _I wonder if Mai will be late, as usual._ As soon as she thought it she heard the doorbell ring. When she answered it Mai was there as perky as ever.

Mai greeted her with, "Hello! Nice outfit, ready to go?"

Téa nodded in response.

"Good lets go I already picked up Serenity."

When they got in the car, the quiet Wheeler greeted Téa with enthusiasm, "Hey Téa, I'm so excited to hang out with you guys tonight!"

"That's good, so Mai where were you planning on taking us?"

Mai thought about it, and they all said simultaneously, "SHOPPING!".

The whole car ride to the mall, the girls were squealing about latest fashions, Mai and Joey's relationship as well as Serenity and Tristan. This made Téa feel a little left out since she wasn't in a relationship. Mai noticed Téa uncomfortable expression, and tried to change the subject.

"So Serenity, what happened today?"

Serenity perked up with a sly smile, "Well, Joey told me Téa was checking Kaiba out today." Téa started to blush, she knew Joey would tell his sister the events of lunch.

Mai raised an eyebrow and responded coolly, "Really now? I knew she liked him." They both glanced at Téa to see her reaction, she was flushed pink.

"Come on guys! I don't like him! Why does everyone think that? Gosh. In case nobody noticed he drives me crazy and I can't help getting into arguments with the guy."

Mai and Serenity exchanged looks, and dropped the subject because it was only playful teasing but Téa thought was serious.

When they go to the mall, they agreed on shopping for some clothes, then get something to eat, and lastly stop by the arcade to play some games, not to mention watch the dancers at the DDR machine.

After about two hours of shopping Serenity, Mai, and Téa all collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Ughh!", Téa moaned, "We are **not **doing that again!"

Mai and Serenity nodded in agreement.

Quietly Serenity asked, "Can we get something to eat now? I am really hungry."

Mai chuckled, "Do you have your brother's appetite too?"

They girls started to giggle, they walked into a nearby restaurant and got some food. They walked out and sat at a table, and began to eat.

After watching people for a bit Téa spotted a cute guy, he was more on the tall side, was wearing a white jacket with a black t-shirt, some blue skater jeans, and he wore black Chuck Taylor's. He was wearing some shutter shades, and had his brown hair combed over his eyes. He had some earphones in his ears, he seemed to be listening to music as far as she could tell. Mai noticed Téa having a dreamy look in her eyes and turned to see what she was drooling about. It turned out to be a really good-looking guy about Téa's age. Mai raised her eyebrow at the seventeen year old clearly amused at her expression.

"So Téa that guy over there is pretty cute huh?"

Téa shocked that she was caught drooling over a guy answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mai took this as an opportunity to encourage Téa, while Serenity seemed oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Don't play dumb, I know you were just looking at that guy with the shades over there. You should go and talk to him." She finished with an encouraging nod.

"Mai, its nothing. Its just a guy, I don't even know him and I doubt he goes to Domino High."

Mai shook her head in disapproval, "Téa you'll never know if you don't ask."

"Mai! He has a parade of girls following him, just see for yourself!"

When Téa raised her voice Serenity finally tuned in, "What are you two talking about?"

Mai answered her before Téa could deny anything, "Téa was just drooling over that guy with the shades over there."

Serenity looked over in the direction of the guy, and a slow smile crept onto her face. "Téa go talk to him! Go! Come on!"

Téa feeling exasperated and slightly defeated, "Guys, he is being followed by at least ten other girls I really don't want to be mauled. Besides what would I say?"

Mai and Serenity shrugged their shoulders.

Serenity watched as the guy moved into the arcade with the "parade of girls" following behind. "Well lets go to the arcade because that's where he just disappeared to."

The girls threw away their trash and entered the arcade, only to hear Johnny Steps boasting.

"Looks like yet another has been defeated by Johnny Steps! Hah! Who else would like to try and challenge my superior skills?"

The guy that Téa was watching stepped onto the stage, and took off his jacket, with a sly remark, "I don't know about superior skills but I do accept you challenge."

When Téa heard his voice it sounded so familiar yet so different she couldn't quite tell who it was. His voice sounded strong and deep, but light and almost carefree. The way he stood on the stage showed that he was a very opinionated person. Johnny looked at his challenger, and almost faltered at his confidence instead he shrugged it off and chose a song.

Téa almost melted when he started to dance. His moves were indescribable! He was swift and agile, and moved in a cunning way around the stage, he hit all the arrows when he was supposed to but added his own special move with it, causing the audience to hold their breath. Johnny looked at his opponent and felt a surge of ambition, he had to win! If this guy won he would be ashamed like when that girl made a fool out of him a little while back.

The arrows on the screen showed up in a continuous line, meaning they had to stay on the same arrows.

Everyone gasped when they saw Johnny's opponent do a hand stand at this part. It was amazing and he jumped into the air and landed in time with the rhythm of the song. This continued for a bit but the guy clearly was more skilled than Johnny, to prove it when the song was over he finished with a signature move. He slammed his fist into the front arrow and he used his right knee to press the back arrow, so he was in a crouching position.

At the end the clear victor was none other than the opponent with the crazy dance moves.

Johnny who couldn't stand defeat roared with anger and challenged, "I want a rematch! Meet here next week at the same time! I'll be ready so you better get some cooler moves!"

His opponent just threw his head back and laughed a dark laugh, that Téa found sexy. He responded with a cocky smile, "Sure, I accept your challenge not that it matters, I never really danced before and this was a first and I happened to kick you butt. What do you think will happen if I actually prepare myself next time?"

Johnny thought and faltered but still held his ground with the offer. "It doesn't matter, I shall win anyway!", was Johnny final response.

His opponent didn't seem to care, he picked up his jacket and walked off the stage laughing his dark sexy laugh.

Téa the girls and a crowd of people all rushed out of the arcade chattering about what had happened and planned on coming to see the rematch. Téa spotted the mysterious opponent and decided to congratulate him, since she was the only other person she knew of that had defeated Johnny Steps. When she caught up to him she almost felt a slight chill.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to her, in his head he thought, _What? Gardner? The Cheerleader? What is she doing? Why does she look so embarrassed?_

"Yes? Can I help you?"

He spoke with authority and a business like tone, it attracted her a bit.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." she went on, "I happen to be the only other person who has beaten that guy before."

He raised an eyebrow, and made her blush.

"That's cool, I guess that means we both have a unique skill? I'd like to verse you sometime, say are you going to the rematch next week?"

Téa thought about it, "Actually yes, only if you kick his butt again."

He chuckled, she liked the sound of his voice it was deep and every word flowed out smoothly.

"Deal, as long as I get to verse you afterwards."

Téa blushed at how flirtatious his voice sounded.

"Alright…"

"I can't wait to see your skills -."

"Téa, Téa Gardner."

"I can't wait to see your skills Téa." he said her name softly.

"I hope you can go easy on me, I'm afraid I'm not as great as you -."

He laughed, his sexy laugh, but not darkly

"I'm sorry but what is your name?"

He looked her in the eye, with his shades slid down a bit so she could see his eyes. They were a nice shade of **blue**. _Blue? _she thought,_ His eyes are __**blue**__? He seemed like someone with dark brown eyes…_

She gasped, he spoke in a hushed tone very close to her face," I believe you already know me…or maybe you don't if you think you know my name by next week, whisper it in my ear after we verse."

With that he walked away, leaving Téa mesmerized. A few moments later Mai and Serenity caught up,

"Hey we finally found you!" Serenity said.

Mai quickly interpreted Téa state and spoke with a cocky attitude, "I guess you finally talked to 'Prince Charming' right?"

The seventeen year old nodded.

"So? What did you two talk about?" Mai inquired, trying to find all the "juicy" parts.

Téa smiled and told them she would explain it in the car, she was tired but her heart couldn't stop pounding, she kept thinking about him and his words, but she told her friends everything as distracted as she was. They listened to her intently, and smiled. Mai dropped her off at her house and they all exchanged goodbyes.

When she was in her house she plopped in on her bed and instantly dosed off, dreaming about the mysterious boy she met earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>More better wasn't it? ok...please review!<strong>


	3. Weekend Wonders

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 3: Weekend Wonders

The brilliant Seto Kaiba arrived at his mansion by motorcycle, one of the few in his amazing collection. In his disguise, he was unrecognizable even then girls followed him around. Including someone he thought would definitely recognize him, Téa Gardner. From the conversation they had and the way he acted to Johnny Steps, he assumed she would recognize him, especially after sliding his shades down. He found it strange the way Téa looked at him, mesmerized, and even as if she had a crush on him. He felt a bit awkward the way her large blue eyes stared at him like he was the only person in the world.

It all reminded him of lunch that day. He forgot his lunch and the food served at school didn't look edible, so he decided to just rest a bit, something he didn't get enough of, sleep. He felt like he was being watched and turned and saw nothing, some minutes later Téa had a little too loudly yelled at Wheeler, "**I WAS NOT CHECKING OUT SETO KAIBA!**". Seto had to look up when he heard his name, a moment later he made eye contact with her, he made her face flush red.

He smiled at that thought, Téa embarrassed. Which lead him back to just about ten minutes ago. The way she looked at him like nothing else in the world mattered. If she had known it was him, he highly doubted she would have the same expression, or they would have never had their conversation. She got to glimpse at the kinder persona of Seto Kaiba. Wasn't she lucky. He felt weird thinking about this, especially the mysterious message he left her with. Telling his name to him…he figured once she found out it was him, her little crush would end abruptly.

Seto sighed a tired sigh, it was already a little past midnight, not too late by his standards but his dance battle with Johnny Steps had left him a bit drained. He quickly changed into some pajamas, and slipped under his covers and fell instantly asleep.

His dreams involved the events of that night…just reliving every dance move, how great they felt, defeating Johnny Steps, he felt good telling him off after making the other dancers suffer. This made him think about himself, doesn't **he **treat people like that during duels or business meetings with other corporations? He did it was the truth but he felt better defeating Johnny, he felt like a vigilante, a hero. Indeed he did look like a hero in someone's eyes…Téa's, he remembered their conversation and smiled in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Téa was also dreaming about the mysterious boy she met…in her dream they were dancing, together to one of her favorite songs, Bad Boy by Cascada. How he moved it was incredible all she could do was stare, mesmerized by him, until he stopped and encouraged her to join him. They danced on and on…until she was awakened by her alarm clock.<p>

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Téa lifted her head up, she was still sleepy and was smiling about her dream. She checked her alarm clock seven thirty. She moaned, and turned off her alarm clock. Téa got up took a quick shower, got dressed into a fresh outfit. It consisted of a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and gray green shorts. She fixed her hair and ate some breakfast. She checked her phone for messages, only one. It was from Joey, when she listened to it he was just thanking her for taking his little sister out for a fun 'Girls' Night Out, she chuckled at that since she told him the term, and he went on about how Serenity wanted to do something like that again soon. When the message ended she called Mai.

"Hello?"

"Mai?"

"Yes? Oh, Téa! What's up?"

"I got a message from Joey about taking Serenity out for fun, and she wants to do it again soon."

"Really? Are you busy next week? Besides your little dance off with Prince Charming?"

Téa blushed, "No actually I'm not, can you call Serenity and ask if she wants to go again next Friday?"

"Sure thing hon. Alright, goodbye."

"See ya later Mai."

They hung up and Téa couldn't wait until next weekend.

Seto Kaiba woke up from the noise of his brother in the hallway, at around seven. He was tired having only a little more than six hours of sleep, more than he usually got. It didn't surprise him Mokuba was up and about, it was Saturday, he would get up early to watch his cartoons, then he would ask Seto if they could go somewhere. The older Kaiba couldn't help but smile, thinking about his little brother's innocence, how he was still young. Since Seto was forced into responsibility at a young age he never really got to enjoy that childhood innocence. Which is why he would always try to make Mokubah happy whenever he could.

Seto got up and took a shower after attempting to fall asleep again and re-relive last night's events. He got dressed in a v-neck shirt that was the same shade as his eyes, and he wore some black jeans. He walked downstairs to see Mokubah, running around having fun with some of their servants. He smiled, sometimes he felt guilty at how he treated them, they served him and his brother well and he treated them poorly. He believed that the reason they didn't quit was because of the pay, and so they could see Mokubah's smiling face, he envied his brother's kindness. He learned never to trust anyone, he took it to heart the only one he trusted was his brother.

Mokubah stopped when he realized that his brother was standing at the stairs smiling at him, he looked deep in his thoughts. The younger Kaiba ran up to his brother with a cheerful attitude.

He greeted his brother, bringing him back to reality, "Hey Big Bro!"

"Hello Mokie, did you eat breakfast yet?" Mokubah shook his head.

"No, I wanted to wait so I could eat with you." Mokubah beamed.

Seto and the servants smiled.

Seto was in a good mood so he gestured the servants to make breakfast a surprise instead of barking orders. When the food had been served he invited them to eat with the Kaiba brothers.

This made the servants look at each other in confusion but did as they were told because the food look so delicious. They all conversed and told jokes and gossiped. But in the back of everyone's mind they knew that Seto would soon go back to his old self, that this kind Kaiba would not last. Mokubah loved this Seto he treated everyone with a kinder more positive attitude, instead of just him. For once the younger Kaiba realized his brother looked relaxed and at peace, this caused Mokubah to develop a question but decided to hold off until he was alone with his brother.

When everyone had their fill Kaiba stood and addressed everyone,

"Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. Now you all can go home have the day off I can handle the dishes. Good day."

The servants seemed a bit shocked, but they nodded and got their things and left, a bit worried about their boss since their was a mountain of dishes to be cleaned.

Mokubah waved and said goodbyes to each individual. When they had all left he decided to join his brother in washing the dishes.

"Seto are you feeling alright? You never do things like that, not that I'm complaining I liked it a lot can we do it again?" Mokubah gave him his famous puppy-dog eyes.

Seto let out a laugh.

"Yes I am feeling alright, in fact I feel better than I have in years! I'm sure we can do this again next week."

He received a questioning look from his brother and sensed a bombardment of questions coming on.

"So, what did you do last night? You weren't home by the time Roland tucked me in."

"I was out."

"Where? Doing what?"

"I went out, doing stuff people my age do."

"Specifics please."

Seto sighed and decided to just explain his entire evening.

Mokubah started to smile when he described his conversation with Téa. For some reason it sounded like she liked him, or maybe his disguised self.

"Are you satisfied Mokubah?" Seto ruffled his hair, "Come on lets go somewhere."

Téa decided to go to Yugi's house, so she got up grabbed her purse, phone and wallet, and locked the door and started walking. She was in a really cheery mood, especially having an encounter with the perfect guy. She seemed completely oblivious until she arrived at the shop Yugi and his grandpa ran. She tapped on the glass, Yugi looked up from where he was and greeted her as he opened the door.

"Hey Téa! Give me a word of warning next time. So how was the G.N.O.?"

Téa's response was a dreamy look in her eyes, "Oh it was great we had a lot of fun."

Yugi was not convinced he persisted, "What happened? Can you fill me in?"

After she finished telling the story of last night's events she sat down and had that dreamy look in her eye again. Yugi felt happy she liked a guy, who seemed perfect, but looks can be deceiving. He didn't trust that guy he just seemed suspicious. But according to Téa he sounded and almost even looked familiar, but she couldn't quite recognize the guy. Yugi sighed, realizing it was no use the girl was a love struck puppy.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Téa broke out of her trance, "Sure Yugi. Where to?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't feel like sitting around today.'

They chuckled and got up and left after Yugi told his grandpa they would be leaving. They decided to just walk around the city and talk about the latest things.

Téa was still in a dreamy state, she tuned into reality a bit and realized they were near Joey's house.

"Hey Yugi, I bet I can beat you to Joey's house!"

Yugi looked up confused, "Téa you know I can't run as fast as you!"

She just grinned, "On your mark, ready? Set, GO!"

The Kaiba brothers were walking down a street that intercepted the street Yugi and Téa were racing on. Mokubah realized that there was a really great ice cream shop just around the corner and decided to run ahead.

"Seto! I know there's an ice cream shop this way!" Mokubah sprinted away, leaving Seto to catch up suddenly but was still behind. All you could see of Mokubah was a his black hair whooshing by, he ran so fast he was a blur.

"Mokubah! Alright, I'm coming!"

Téa was running at a fast speed, she knew to win the bet all she had to do was round this corner. Suddenly she saw a little black blur, she was running too fast to see who it was. As she rounded the turn she heard Yugi yell something like wait up, but she competitive and continued. The second she rounded the corner she collided with something large, it had a nice scent but the collision knocked them both to the ground.

Téa rubbed her butt, in an attempt to rub the pain away. To the person she collided to she said, "I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Since she was still in her dreamy state she finally realized she had just collided with none other than Seto Kaiba. She expected his usual response of glares or anger, but was surprised.

Seto was rubbing his head, it was such a blow to him, he was in such a great mood it didn't matter. He merely smiled, especially after he realized it was someone he knew, Téa Gardner.

"No no. I apologize! I should've seen someone else coming." He stood up and added, "You should really be more careful next time Gardner." Seto held out his hand to help her up. She gratefully took it and thanked him.

She was blushing, one because he was looking her in the eyes and was smiling sincerely. Two, because she was still embarrassed about what happened the day before at lunch. Three, she really didn't know, maybe it was the fact he looked really cute in his attire, _always dressed for the best,_ she added in her mind, or was it because he was kind and apologized and he had this little dimple when he smiled. It was most likely all these reasons she concluded. It was obvious to Téa that Seto was in an extremely rare mood, he was happy, truly happy. She couldn't help but smiled he left a warm breeze in the air instead of the usual chill. And he had some sort of strong aura that felt so calming.

He interrupted her daydreaming, "Well, I've got to run and catch up with Mokubah. I'll see you around Téa!" Seto dashed away, Téa stood there shocked that Seto Kaiba had called her by her first name, and had a decent friendly conversation with her. She liked this Kaiba attitude, if he acted like that all the time he wouldn't be able to leave his home with all the girls that would maul him. Téa watched Seto as he ran, his long legs taking large strides, until he reached an ice cream shop that Joey liked to go to Mokubah was waiting impatiently outside.

Yugi appeared next to her a moment later. Huffing and wheezing he finally told her sarcastically, "Thanks for waiting! Come on Joey's house is right here." Téa finally stopped staring in Seto's direction and followed Yugi to Joey's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its weird, a happy Kaiba...just go with...REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

When Yugi and Téa arrived at the Wheeler residence, Serenity had just got off the phone with Tristan.

"Well, I am feeling a little better, but I don't want to risk getting you sick. Do you think it'd be ok if I canceled this week's plans too?"

Serenity agreed to this so she could have a another G.N.O. with Mai and Téa, it was really fun. When she hung up she heard the doorbell ring, since Joey didn't hear it she answered the door. To Serenity's surprise it was Yugi and Téa.

"Hey guys! Come in, come in! Joey! Téa and Yugi are here!" A second after Serenity called Joey the blonde rushed to the scene. He was beaming and seemed to be bursting with excitement for unknown reasons.

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted them with his Brooklyn accent.

Téa and Yugi exchanged greetings, then Téa cut to the chase.

"Let me guess, your sister told you everything, right?"

Joey's response was a confused look.

"What do you mean? When she got home she fell right asleep on the couch. I wasn't told anything. Wait did I miss something important?" Joey gave the girls a menacing look.

Serenity turned to Téa, "I didn't want to tell him anything in case you didn't want me to, or if you wanted to tell him yourself."

"Its ok, I understand. I actually didn't want to tell **Joey**, but with that look he's giving us, I guess I better explain it."

After repeating her story for the third time, Joey was looking at her expectantly.

"What Joey? Stop looking at me that way."

"Its nothing, but why didn't you ask him any questions? I mean I feel happy for you, but you know practically nothing about the guy!" Yugi nodded in agreement, Serenity looked down.

"Well, I couldn't help it! He walked off before I had a chance."

"Sorry." They all turned to see the younger Wheeler, she was looking at the ground.

"Serenity? What for? You didn't do anything wrong." Téa gave the younger girl a hug. "Its ok, I get to see him next Friday anyway, remember?" This made a small creep up on Serenity's face.

"No Téa, I saw him and I think he saw me and Mai that's why he walked away. He knew you guys wouldn't be able to talk in private anymore. I'm sorry, I messed up your…'romance'? Yeah I guess it's a romance."

Joey joined into the comfort circle with a kind big brother attitude, "Listen sis, I know just what'll cheer you up. Lets go to the ice cream shop down the street."

Serenity perked up, "Ok Joey."

Téa smiled at Joey's wishful thinking, the Wheelers' were lucky to have each other. Suddenly, she remembered that the cheerful Kaiba brothers were also in the ice cream shop. This made Téa think, _Uh oh, lets just hope Joey doesn't start a fight and ruin the happy Kaiba mood…_

When they all arrived at the ice cream shop Joey was happy, then he saw Kaiba sitting in a booth. Téa saw Joey scowl at Kaiba, _Uh oh._ When the group walked past Seto's table Joey couldn't help himself he did the immature thing.

"Kaiba." He sneered.

Joey was shocked at Seto's response like Téa not too long ago, and to Téa's surprise Seto was still in a cheerful mood.

"Hello, Joey." Seto smiled at him. "Hey Yugi, Serenity, and Téa."

They all gaped at him, he called them by their first names not the mean names he came up with, not their last names, their first names.

Yugi and Serenity made a small wave.

"Hi Seto. Hi Mokubah!" Téa greeted hoping to make it less awkward.

"HI GUYS!" Mokubah responded, clearly sugar high. "SIT WITH US! YEAH! SIT WITH US! CAN THEY SETO CAN THEY? PLEAAAAASE!"

Seto shrugged, "That's up to them, two rounds of ice cream on me guys, what do you say?"

They hesitated but sat down, Joey and Serenity sat with Mokubah hoping to calm down the sugar high kid. While Téa squeezed in the middle between Seto and Yugi. Seto slid over a bit to give her more room.

To break the silence Seto suggested, "You guys should try the banana split," he gestured to Joey and Yugi, "and you two should try the sundae."

Téa thought about it, "Alright I'll take that suggestion, I'll have the sundae."

Seto grinned at her, it made the others think **he **was the sugar high one.

Joey rudely asked, "Kaiba what's **WRONG **with you? You've been acting so weird!"

Téa glared at his rudeness, after all Seto was treating them to ice cream. He even spoke their names right instead of smirking and starting a fight!

Joey went on with everyone's eyes on him, "First, you decide to not call me names, or make fun of me and my friends! Then you invite us to sit with you and Mokubah! You even said you would pay for **our **ice cream! I don't get it! How do you go from being a mean selfish bully, then suddenly turn into Mr. Perfectly- nice- and- perfect- in- every- way?"

Téa was about to hit him but stopped short when Seto laughed. He had a sweet laugh, it wasn't the kind he usually did when he was boasting, it was a sincere happy laugh. She was attracted to it, it sounded very familiar. Not that it mattered, Seto was in a good mood which was good enough for anybody.

"Well Joey good to get that off your chest right? The thing is I'm feeling better than I have in a very long time."

Unconvinced Joey persisted, "How so?"

Seto smiled, "I just been having the best weekend."

Before Joey could ask any more questions, the waitress came to take their orders. The girls had what was suggested for them. Yugi had a banana split, but Joey decided to get a root beer float. Mokubah got the same, and Seto ordered a chocolate milkshake. Téa couldn't help but stare at the waitress, Seto noticed this, when the others were in their own conversations, he asked her about it.

"Hey Téa why were staring at that waitress?"

She stared into his deep blue eyes, she could tell he was very happy and relaxed it showed.

"You probably already know, I was a waitress for Burger World. It was stressful but I stuck with it for a bit for some extra money. I was saving my pay checks for my New York dream. If it weren't for that I'd probably quit sooner, the outfits were…never mind."

Seto just nodded, and added sincerely in a quiet voice so only she would hear, "I'll bet you looked pretty cute in that outfit."

The two brunettes blushed at his comment, and Téa couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Seto thought _Did I really just say that? Wow… _

Téa thought, _That was awkward, but he was serious, I guess it's the thought that counts. Well he just made my day better…_

Everyone's thoughts and conversations were interrupted when the waitress returned balancing a tray with their orders on it.

"One chocolate milkshake," the waitress began to read off the orders.

Seto took the tray from the waitress and told her he could handle it, he handed her the tray back with a smile.

They began to eat and converse, when they finished they ordered a second helping. Téa and Seto ordered vanilla milkshakes, Mokubah decided to get another root beer float, Serenity and Yugi got chocolate ice cream cones, and Joey ordered a few things. A banana split, a sundae, an ice cream cone, and a milkshake. Seto didn't care he paid for all of them.

Téa couldn't help but think about Seto his attitude was great but, what will happen when he goes back to his mean anti-social self? Will he deny this entire afternoon? Would he forget the comment he told her about the waitress outfit? She hoped he wouldn't, she knew he would never forget it but denying it was definitely a possibility.

Seto checked his phone for the time, one-eighteen. He looked at his brother, he seemed pretty sugar high. _Well he has to come down soon,_ he thought,_ I should probably take him home before he crashes._

Yugi looked at his watch, one-eighteen. _Uh oh! _Yugi thought,_ Grandpa! The shop is usually busy now, I should get back there to help him. _

Joey was feeling a bit woozy from eating too much ice cream, more at his expense than Kaiba's. Serenity saw her brother's sickened face and realized she should probably bring him home.

Téa didn't really have anything to do, until she saw everyone shuffling a bit to leave. She sighed, everyone else had somewhere to go but her.

Serenity asked Joey if he felt ok, he shook his head.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Joey home. I'll see you guys later." Serenity and Joey waved goodbye, she nudged Joey to remember his manners.

He shifted on his feet, "Kaiba," Seto looked up at him, "I wanted to thank you for paying for our ice cream…". The others also joined in with thank you.

Seto smiled, "Your welcome, it was my pleasure. Maybe we could do this again."

Everyone looked at him, _was he __**crazy**__? _Was the question that circled through all their thoughts. _Isn't once enough? _Joey thought. Instead he nodded and left with his sister.

Next Yugi got up, he explained that the shop was more busy at this time of day and that he should probably go to help him. After thanking Seto for treating them he left.

Mokubah just sat there, Seto sensed he was about to crash.

"Mokubah? Do you want to go home and rest?"

Mokubah nodded, Téa sighed. Seto looked at her with interest.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, its just funny how everyone else has something to do, somewhere to go, and I don't." Seto chuckled, he left a tip on the table, and the three of them left the shop.

Mokubah started to fall asleep, but Seto quickly caught him. After putting Mokubah in a piggy-back position, he looked at Téa who was staring at him curiously.

"What?"

She smiled, "Nothing, its just cute how you take care of him."

Seto blushed. They ended up having a conversation about some schoolwork. Until they were on Téa's street.

"Well, this is my stop, I guess I should leave you two alone…" she said with a slight tone of depression, that Seto heard.

"Well, you could come with me to drop Mokubah off," he smiled at her, with his sincere smile, "afterwards I could hang out with you. Besides I don't have much to do today." Her face brightened up.

"Ok!" Téa nearly bursted with excitement, which was weird. Why was she so excited to hang out with Seto Kaiba?

She argued with herself, _It's not the usual Seto Kaiba, its his good side, the positive, happy Kaiba. That's why you want to hang out with him. Not because he is cute, or is able to do just about anything he wants. Besides all my friends are busy at the moment…_

The Kaiba residence happened to be a good twenty minute walk from Téa's house. Along the way to their house Seto and Téa chattered about various things. After they got to the gate with the letter "K" adorned in the center they walked up the long driveway. It was lined with the most beautiful flowers Téa ever saw. Noticing this Seto decided to start a conversation.

"Like them?" he asked.

She nodded.

"They all happen to be native plants, I could give you a few for your garden."

This made her smile grow even wider.

When they entered the mansion Roland greeted them, he gave a questioning look at Kaiba's female guest, but Seto paid no heed. Instead he gestured Téa to follow him to Mokubah's room.

Seto opened the door to the younger Kaiba's room. Téa gasped at how spacious it was. It was larger than her house! They was a queen sized bed on the far side of the room, in the middle with a great view from the window.

Téa stopped when she saw Seto gently place his little brother under the covers of his bed. When he stood up straight, he saw her staring at him. It made him a bit nervous.

"Téa?" he raised an eyebrow.

She snapped back into reality.

"What?" she walked to him.

"You tell me, you were…never mind. So where would you like to go?"

Téa thought about it.

"How about the park?"

Seto nodded, and gestured again for her to follow.

He lead her downstairs to his garage. She gasped, _WOW! Look at all these cars!_ Seto wasn't finished yet, he turned on another switch and a row of sweet street bikes were lined up in the spotlight.

"Do you want to walk, or ride in a car?" Seto asked, thinking she wouldn't ride a motorcycle. He was confused when Téa walked over to a black street bike with a bluish white streak on it.

"Or we could take my bike…" Seto walked over to a door, and opened it and there were a couple shelves filled with motorcycle helmets. He grabbed a white one for Téa and grabbed a blue black one for himself.

"Here you go." he said as he handed her the helmet.

"Thanks…um Seto?" she asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I've never ridden one of these before…"

He chuckled, "It's not that hard when you're a passenger. All you do is hold on to me and I do the driving."

"Oh…"

Seto got on the bike and maneuvered it to the garage door, he activated the remote and opened the door. He put his helmet on, and gestured Téa to put hers on, and get on the bike. She hesitated but got on, and clung tightly to Seto.

* * *

><p><strong>...nothing to say but review...<strong>


	5. Just a Walk in the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters…just some trading cards.**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 5: Just a Walk in the Park

When Seto steered the bike Téa could feel his muscles tense from steering and probably from how tight she was holding onto him. When they came to a stop light, it felt like forever. Seto wasn't distracted by anything on the road though, you get in his way he just got around you somehow. Téa still couldn't believe she was spending the afternoon with Seto Kaiba, correction the **good** Kaiba. It made her think it was kind of like a date, she quickly pushed the thought from her mind._ No no no, _she scolded herself,_ this is __**not **__a date! One he never said it was. Two he would never approve of a date. _She sighed.

After they arrived at the park, Seto parked the bike and they got off. Téa took off her helmet and swished her hair in the air, which gave it a fluffy effect. She watched as Seto took his helmet off. The sun hit his face at just the right angle that it looked like he had a halo. He had a little bit of sweat at his hair line so he did a few hair flips to fix it. It mesmerized Téa, she watched as he flipped his hair. She couldn't help but think, _He is cute and maybe even a bit sexy…_

Seto looked up and saw Téa giving him that dreamy look, he knew that look it was the way she looked at him just the night before. He stared back at her, then cleared his throat.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Oh! Well I don't know, walk around, talk." She looked up at him sheepishly, she couldn't help but feel small compared to his tall straight structure. The way his eyes bore into hers made her feel warm but slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok, Mokubah told me there was a 'special' pond somewhere here," He waved his arm around the area to make his point. "I can't remember where it was though, do you want to go look for it?"

Téa shrugged, "I don't care, it really doesn't matter as long as I have some company…" _A pretty good-looking guy for company at that. _She added in her thoughts. Seto blushed a little.

He thought it was weird for Téa to want to be near him, or be so open with him, but it didn't matter he was too happy to care.

After walking for ten minutes just taking in the sights, Seto noticed nobody was talking and started a conversation.

"So how often do you come here? Téa? Never mind…" Seto hushed himself.

Téa was in deep thoughts, maybe she could get Seto to take them to the mall so she could see the boy again. She liked the idea but for some reason she thought it was a bit mean to Seto. She would be using him, to see a stranger whom her friends found suspicious. Téa realized that Seto had just asked a question, and felt embarrassed for not listening.

"Um, what did you say Seto?" she looked down from embarrassment.

Seto sighed and asked his question again, "How often do you come here?"

Téa thought about it, "Not much anymore, I used to come here a lot with Yugi. Since him and Joey started to go to the dueling competitions, **your **competitions, we have been busy with their duels. We don't get much time to come here, instead we usually go to the mall, or Yugi's house."

Seto felt bad, he caused them to stop coming here, "I'm sorry…" he looked at the ground.

Téa looked at him curiously, "Why? What for?"

Seto looked at her, "It's my fault, I really wanted to be the best duelist so I set up the competitions. I ruined your R&R times."

Téa looked into his blue eyes, the ones that were usually cold and unreadable, they were warm and sad. She steered him to a nearby bench.

"Its ok Seto, it doesn't matter. I don't think any of them actually enjoyed the park, they just went to make me happy. Besides having you with me now compensates…"

She gave him a small encouraging smile, she started to lean in. Then her thoughts stopped her, _WHAT ARE YOU __**DOING**__? Stop, STOP, __**STOP**__! Stop it!_

She listened to her thoughts, Seto saw her leaning in towards him. He stared at her quizzically, he was already blushing from the comment she gave him.

Seto looked in front of them, again there was a "halo" from the sun from what Téa could see. He was surprised to see the pond Mokubah told him was a secret.

Then he remembered what else his brother told him, that nobody could find it, only "couples" could. Seto got uncomfortable, from this thought of him and Téa, it did look like they were on a date. Téa noticed Seto's uncomfortable expression, at first she thought it was from her leaning in. Then she looked at what he was looking at. It was the pond they went searching for.

She recognized it, it was the "Love" pond. Yugi constantly tried to find it when they came here. It was annoying, but Téa felt sorry for her companion, he was obviously clueless about the true purpose of the pond. It appeared that Mokubah thought his brother as a chump with **this **kind of **stuff**. She saw Seto's face redden, so she tried to change his attention.

"Seto? Come on lets get out of here. Maybe we should just go to the mall, or something."

Seto nodded in agreement relieved they were leaving, Seto scowled at the thought of his brother telling him about it. _He planned that, _he thought, _he wanted me to take a girl there, and for what? So I could look like an idiot! Mokubah is going to get when I get back home…_

Téa saw Seto brooding, she knew he was probably planning on lecturing his brother. She chuckled at this, Seto noticed it and asked her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just never thought I would find the "Love" pond, with you."

Seto's face turned to an even brighter shade of red. "Now now Seto, don't tell me you didn't plan this." Seto's face got sweaty and a little more red.

"WHAT! NO! NO No no! Why would I plan this? How could I plan this? You were the one who told me where to go on the motorcycle! I mean, I didn't even know what the pond was until we were sitting right in front of it! Mokubah played me!"

Seto was breathing heavily when he finished.

Téa looked at him and thought, _Doesn't he look cute when he's flustered? It's weird for him to be like that, he's always one step ahead of like __**EVERYTHING**__!_

"Calm down, I know he played you, everyone knows what the "Love" pond is, even your brother knew! Everyone but you! The only reason why I know about it is because Yugi always tried to find it when we came here…" Seto couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh don't look at me like that! I didn't agree to it!"

"Sure you didn't anyway, what was that leaning thing about?"

Téa froze, _Darn it,_ she thought, _I thought he forgot…well it is Kaiba he remembers everything…_

"I don't know what you are talking about." She walked past him towards where the bike was.

Seto quickly caught up with her pace with his long legs, he continued, "Oh you know, don't play dumb. When we were sitting on the bench you were leaning in. What for? Did you expect us to…kiss?"

When he said that she blushed a deep red. Noticing her expression he took it as a 'Yes.'

"Ahh…I see you wanted me to kiss you that's why you leaned to me. Now wouldn't that be fulfilling the pond's task?" He couldn't help but smile, it was a great day. He got to eat breakfast with his brother and the servants, he gave the servants the day off, and he ate ice cream,_ with people I never dreamed to eat with_, he added in his thoughts. Then he got to spend this afternoon with a girl he usually found very irritating, he even got to tease her without a huge argument.

_I guess she likes this side of me, and my "alter ego", haha alter ego…more like Friday night me…_

Téa was also in her thoughts, _Well, maybe if we go to the mall and find that guy he can set Seto straight in DDR…hmm I wonder if Seto will still be happy after that…he'll probably be all mean and grumpy again…_

* * *

><p>When they reached the bike they picked up their helmets and put them on. They got on the bike and Seto steered the bike on the road and cruised to the mall. When they got to the parking lot they parked and took their helmets off, Seto casually took out a pair of normal sunglasses.<p>

Téa looked at him curiously and asked, "What are those for?"

Seto smiled, she didn't know what it was like to be a huge celebrity that attracted a lot of fan girls. "It's my protection."

"From what? The harmful UV rays?"

Seto chuckled, "No, actually from fan girls…I don't get what's with them. I just want to walk around like everyone else but no, they got to come up and maul me."

Téa laughed at the thought of Seto getting mauled by fan girls. She knew he did, after all every time his face popped up on a TV screen girls would group together and squeal. Or if she was at school and she tried to bad mouth him, there were always girls that stood up for him. She never understood why, if they knew his personality they would be siding with her.

Téa and (protected) Seto walked into the mall. They looked around, and sighed in relief when no fan girls recognized Seto. They stood there listening to the music that fill the lobby, it was more on the techno side, Téa saw Seto nodding his head with the beat. _I guess this is his kind of music. _

Next there was a love song which made the two uncomfortable, thanks to the events that occurred at the "Pond". To get them away from that area Seto asked,

"So um where do you want to go?"

Téa instantly blurted out, "The arcade!"

Seto was a bit surprised at her enthusiasm, "Ok! Just don't hurt me…"

They laughed and walked to the arcade, where Johnny Steps was once again boasting. Téa thought, _Does this guy even have a __**life**__? _

"Who's next? I'm ready for any challenge!" Johnny looked so scary, he looked like he hadn't slept in days! Seto thought,_ It's probably because of his sad defeat yesterday…_

Johnny spotted Téa in the crowd and taunted her on the stage, knowing she had defeated him before he wanted to test her skills again.

"AH! Ms. Gardener! On another date I see? This one's tall! When will it be my turn?"

Seto and Téa blushed, "No this isn't a date! We are just…"

"Friends? HAH! I highly doubt that!" Johnny laughed.

"As to your question, NEVER! I would never date a creep like you!"

Seto whispered in her ear, "You know this guy?" she nodded. "Well maybe I could verse him…"

While Johnny Steps was still laughing, Seto walked onto the stage.

"Hello there! Do you want to be the next loser? Alright, its your choice!"

Seto merely grunted and before Johnny could pick the song, he did. He chose one of the most difficult songs.

Johnny barely had time to recover and get dancing.

Seto easily hit he arrows, nothing special he just hit them at the right time, the only amazing thing was how he seemed to going at a slow pace but the arrows came up really fast.

Johnny Steps was huffing, he was out of breath and he missed some arrows. When the song ended he was furious.

"You sir, need to step down!" Johnny spoke with rage, "You started the song before your opponent was ready! Lets go again! This time I will win!"

Seto just shrugged as Johnny chose a song. Same ordeal, he defeated Johnny by just simply hitting the arrows at the right time, nothing fancy, no not at all he saved fancy for his Friday nights. Johnny feeling defeated commanded Seto to get off of his stage, Seto did but with a warning.

"If you harass Téa again, I won't be beating you through dancing…"

Everyone looked at him, as he walked off the stage and joined Téa.

"Do you want to get something to eat now?" he asked.

She nodded, she didn't want to ask questions until they were alone.

* * *

><p>They walked into Burger World, it was half full. They sat in a booth on the far side of the restaurant. As they sat down Téa blurted our her question, "Why? Why did you do that?"<p>

Seto casually said, "I did it for you."

Téa blushed, "Well obviously, but why did you give him that warning?"

Seto looked at her with curious eyes, "Well, he seemed to presume a lot of things, like my defeat. Us on a date. No I have a usually short temper, you know that all too well. Today has been different, I have been nice to people I would usually start fights with. I have been spending the afternoon with you. When he was harassing you I decided to take action, I have a feeling he won't be doing that again anytime soon."

"Since when do you stand up for me? You are usually the one who knocks me down!"

Seto raised a hand to silence her, "Like I told you today is different. It's like I am my complete opposite. I'm doing things today I would probably have never done. Like standing up for you…"

Téa looked past his sunglasses and saw his blue eyes, like Joey told her before piercing, he definitely had piercing eyes. This time they weren't ice, they had more of a soft glow like from a candle. When he spoke about Johnny Steps his eyes looked like a fire, a deep fiery pit. She sensed anger from him towards Johnny.

"Why do you hate Johnny?"

"…I don't know…I just don't…maybe its because the way he treated you."

Téa grabbed his hand from across the table and sincerely told him, "Thank you."

Before Seto could say anything a waitress came. Since this was the Burger World Téa worked at, she recognized her.

"Téa? Hey! How's it going? Oooh who's your "friend"?"

Téa and Seto looked up at her, Téa was blushing since they were holding hands.

"Oh hey Sammy…this is…"

Téa was flustered so Seto saved her from embarrassment.

"Jake, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you Sammy. I'd like to have…"

Téa looked at him with wonder, _Well isn't he Mr. Perfectly- nice- and- perfect- in -every- way…he even covered up for me…_

Seto ordered three burgers with mustard, ketchup, pickles, mayo, lettuce, and cheese on them, turns out all three were for him. Téa ordered two burgers for herself with just ketchup, mayo, cheese, and lettuce. They both ordered medium fries and some Coca-Cola.

As Sammy was walking away she turned and gave Téa a little thumbs up about "Jake".

Téa looked at Seto, he looked right back. They were still holding hands, neither one of them wanted to retreat. Seto finally did though, and told her, "You're welcome, anyway I'll be paying for the food."

Suddenly one of Téa's favorite songs was being played through the speakers of the restaurant. It was the same song in her dream, Bad Boy by Cascada. Seto watched as Téa tried to contain herself from dancing. He raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"So you know this song?"

"Oh yeah! It happens to be one of my favorites!"

"Isn't this Bad Boy?"

"Yeah…why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but sometimes when I walk past a group of girls in the hallways at school, at least one of them starts singing this song at me. Fan girls get so annoying."

She looked at him, there was much more to this young CEO than she ever really thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I like putting that song everywhere, one of my fav's, hence the title name...review<strong>


	6. School, Stress, and a Riddle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 6: School, Stress, and a Riddle

Téa walked into her class, it was another one of those Monday mornings. Boring and she still couldn't adjust to the school week schedule from the weekend one. She knew she had this class with her friends and even Kaiba.

After Saturday afternoon, she thought it would be safe enough to trade numbers, he agreed. So that Sunday she called him. He did kind of go back to his old self but, he was more kinder to her and her friends. When they talked on the phone they talked for maybe an hour before he really had to get back to his work. She was ok with that considering he took an hour of his time out to talk to her. Téa couldn't help but notice he sounded relaxed and carefree when they talked.

After she walked into the classroom she took her seat next to her friends, they were talking about Duel Monsters, Tristan came to school he was still sick but he was there which was good. Joey was complaining about some monster and its special ability and how it should be illegal. She smiled, her friends were a great way to feel good on a Monday. The bickering continued until the teacher came in and settled everyone down.

"Ok students, I want you all to write a report on a native plant to Japan. It shouldn't be too difficult, considering we have been studying plants for the past two weeks. I'll be handing out papers with the guidelines for the report."

_Great, _Téa thought, _this report is a great way to bring down my mood on a Monday. School sucks._ Just then a guideline paper landed on her desk, she read it over. It was simple but, she just didn't want to work on it. Someone raised their hand, it was Joey.

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Can we work with partners on this assignment?"

The teacher just smiled, "If you work with partners, you don't get to choose, I would pick them. We'll take a class vote, who wants to work by themselves?"

A few kids raised their hands, "Ok, and who would like to work with a partner?"

Everybody else raised their hands.

"Ok that's settled you will work with partners. Everyone write your name on a piece or scrap paper. When you have finished place it in this jar."

When everyone had their names in the jar the teacher picked up the jar and pulled out the names and read them off.

"Yugi, and Juniper."

"Joey, and Tristan." Téa could hear the two of them having a quiet celebration.

She thought, _Yes you get to work with a friend but what matters is if you will be focused, and if both of you have enough brains to finish the project._

The teacher said some other names, Téa decided to just zone out until she heard her name.

"Téa, and Seto." Everyone was looking at her to see her expression, since they all knew they had a huge rivalry. She happened to be the only female who would stand up to him. Téa didn't really seem to care, one because he was probably the smartest kid in the class so she was pretty much guaranteed a good grade on the assignment, two because of the events of that weekend.

Everyone shifted their gaze over to Seto, since Téa's expression showed she didn't really care. Seto was always expressionless so they all gave up. Téa felt Tristan give her a pat on the back to show sympathy. Apparently Joey and Yugi forgot to fill in their ill friend of the recent events.

When class was over Téa and her friends rushed over to her. Tristan started the conversation, "Wow, I can't believe I get to work with Joey. I feel sorry for you Téa, you have to work with Kaiba." He shook his head in sympathy. Seto walked past them when he said that and Téa noticed a glint in his eyes. Téa glared at Tristan for not being considerate.

She turned to Joey and Yugi, "You guys didn't even bother to tell him what happened on Saturday? You guys are great friends, you didn't fill him in!"

With that she stormed off to her next class, Algebra. The guys were left behind feeling embarrassed.

* * *

><p>For once Téa actually paid attention in Algebra, she finished her work and pulled out a book to read. Instead of reading it she was thinking of how Seto must have been feeling. <em>Now I feel so guilty, <em>she thought, _poor Seto…I'll talk to him at lunch…_

* * *

><p>Téa walked to lunch not bothering to wait up for any of her friends. She got in the lunch line and bought a salad, with a bottle of water and a piece of cake. After paying for her food she walked out into the cafeteria, she looked around and saw her friends already at their table. She shifted her gaze over to a nearby table, where Seto was sitting. She took a deep breath, and headed towards the tables.<p>

As she walked closer to her table her friends gave her apologetic smiles, when she walked past the table they watched her in confusion. They saw her approach Kaiba's table.

"Is this seat taken?" _Stupid question, _she thought, _nobody sits here…but its better than just sitting down…_

Seto looked up from his lunch and saw Téa, he looked at her curiously but shook his head.

Téa sat down, Seto was giving her a confused look, and everyone around their table was staring at them. Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he saw her friends staring at them in confusion.

"So what do I have the honor?" Seto asked.

"Oh…well I felt kind of bad about what Tristan said…" she saw his eyes dull a bit. "so I thought I could sit here and apologize."

"Why? You weren't the one who said it."

"I know, but it made me feel uneasy. So about the project…what plant should we study?"

"I could take you to my place after school, my garden is full of plants. I think you should go back," he gestured to her table, "they are making me feel uncomfortable…"

She nodded and picked up her food and returned to her table. Only to be bombarded with questions. Not that she listened she zoned out. Her mood was like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Kaiba residence, they walked to the garden.<p>

"Do you want to do the report on this one? Téa?"

_Wait, I still have figured out his riddle! Oh no…_ she thought,_ I need to figure this out or he will never tell me who he is. He sounds so familiar though, curses. _Seto's voice drifted into her thoughts. He obviously asked a question.

"What?"

"You were zoning out. Anyway which plant do you want to have our report on?"

"I think we should do the Japanese Barberry."

"Of all the plants why that one?"

She just shrugged, "Well what did **you **have in mind?"

"How about the Japanese Cherry blossom?"

Téa thought about it, and finally nodded in agreement.

Seto guided her to a different part of the garden, it had a Cherry blossom tree in the center with a marble bench below its branches.

"It's beautiful…"

"Thank you, this is where I happen to spend my summer hours reading."

"Interesting…can we sit?"

"Sure. So, what should we start with?"

They ended up finishing their project in less than an hour, Seto offered her a ride home and she accepted.

"Thanks Seto."

"You're welcome Téa. See you around."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Téa walked into her house and plopped down on the couch, and sighed in relief. They completed their project quickly so she had more time to figure out the riddle the boy left her.<p>

After a few hours of thinking without progress Téa decided to just give up for the day. She picked up her cell and called Mai. They two girls chatted for a while, thinking about who the mystery boy could be, but ended up still stumped.

Mai had to get off the phone, because she had movie plans with Joey that evening, and told Téa they would talk about this later.

After failing with solving any clue, Téa got up and decided to go and visit Serenity. Knowing that she was probably alone with Joey out on a date and Tristan sick.

* * *

><p>When she got to the Wheeler residence she rang the doorbell, the timid red-head answered. Surprised to see Téa, she opened the door wider for her to enter.<p>

"Hey Téa. What are you doing here?"

"I felt like hanging out with someone, and since Joey is out with Mai and Tristan is sick I thought I'd visit you."

"Oh ok! Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Why not. Listen I know this might sound rude but do you have any clue as to who that guy might be?"

Serenity looked at her friend with a cocky smile, "Téa I have as much of a clue as you do. I think you are being maybe a bit paranoid."

Téa raised her chin in the air, and dismissed the comment as untrue, "No, I am not being paranoid! I'm just a little curious is all."

"Right…I totally believe you. Here's your hot cocoa."

"Thanks. So did you talk to Tristan?"

"Yeah, he sounds a little better. He said we could probably have a double date next week."

"Cool. I got an e-mail from Duke yesterday. Apparently his family is having fun with their vacation in America, he's lucky! He said he would send me some souvenirs from New York though. I would love to visit New York for a little, just to get a feel for the city."

"With your dancing talent, I'm sure you could find a great job over there."

"Thanks, but I'm sure Mystery Man, would have an even better chance than me."

They laughed and conversed, until Mai and Joey came. The four sat around, until Mai offered Téa a lift. They said goodbye and left their friends.

* * *

><p>"So what were you two talking about?"<p>

"Mystery Man."

"Prince Charming?"

"Pretty much, and school, and New York, and Duke's vacation."

"Mhm, sounds nice. Joey told me New York wasn't all 'peaches and cream

Though. If you go there, promise me you will be more careful. That place isn't Japan."

"Mai, relax. I will always be careful."

Mai sighed in relief and added, "Please don't hang out with the wrong crowd. I don't want to see your great life go down the drain."

Téa realized the thought of her leaving for New York to live her life permanently stressed her friend.

"Mai you know I don't plan to leave until I get a good start in a dancing career, right?"

Mai nodded, "I know."

"I don't know if I would stay there though. Maybe to go to a professional dancer's school, but I would definitely would live here in Japan."

She saw her friend's expression brighten a bit.

"Besides if I did stay there, I would bring you over every month to go on a shopping spree."

Mai laughed, "Now that would be fun. Alright kid, looks like its your stop. Goodnight Téa."

"Thanks Mai, goodnight!"

Téa couldn't help but feel stressed about her future, the riddle, and whole bunch of other things. To wipe away her stress she decided to just sleep on it.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank the people who reviewed, it helps me alot...i ususally write these chapters quick so i update quick anyway, but thanks for your opinions...and keep reviewing!<strong>


	7. DDR Dance Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 7: DDR Dance Off

The week went by fast, maybe a little too fast for Téa. It was already Friday, the plant report was already turned in. Unsurprisingly Téa and Seto got a good grade on it, a few errors but better than everyone else. Joey and Tristan just barely were able to scrape their knowledge together and turn in a decent report.

After school ended Téa nearly sprinted out of the school, in urgency to get home. She was still clueless as to her "Prince Charming" (as Mai put it) or "Mystery Man" (as Serenity put it) might be. Téa was so flustered she didn't know what to wear, especially since she couldn't stop thinking about his little riddle. It was if he was taunting her, taunting her to finally reveal his true identity.

Téa was startled when her phone rang, she was muttering to herself to change the settings to vibrate. She answered it without checking the caller ID.

Sounding exasperated, "Hello?"

"Hey girl!"

"Mai! Oh thank goodness it you!"

"Hah! Anyway what are you wearing tonight?"

"That's a problem, I have no clue!"

"I could probably help you with this crisis, I'll be over there in ten minutes ok?"

"Thank you Mai! You are a life saver!"

"Hah you got that right. See you soon."

"Bye."

Téa sighed in relief, _It's a good thing I have a friend like Mai, _she thought, _someone with great fashion sense._

Téa scavenged her closet for anything clothes that caught her eyes, she didn't. She thought it was hopeless until she heard the doorbell ring. She answered it to see her pretty blonde friend.

"Hey, ok so you said you have a clothing crisis?"

"Yes, come on. I've been looking in my closet but I don't see anything."

Mai sighed, "Watch me pick an outfit for you in just a few minutes."

It turned out to only take a minute to find a good outfit for Téa to wear. She took a small peek in her closet, and quickly grabbed a few items. She opened a drawer on Téa's bureau and pulled out something black. When she finished she tossed the clothes at Téa.

"Tell me what you think, if you don't like it I can find something else."

The brunette looked at what Mai had picked. A loose white t-shirt with an intricate design on the front, a black cami to go underneath, and a pair of skinny jeans. While she was inspecting the outfit Mai opened up Téa's jewelry box, and pulled out a few bangles. A blue bangle and a black one. Téa nodded in approval of the outfit, and her friend's fashion sense. Téa noticed Mai's face fill up with pride.

"Ok now I'll be downstairs, get changed."

"Thanks Mai! it's a really nice outfit, I wish I had your fashion sense."

Mai nodded, "Your welcome, if you hang out with me enough my sense might rub off on you." With that the blonde walked away.

Téa changed into her outfit quickly and grabbed her phone and shoved it into her purse along with her wallet. She rushed down the stairs to join her friend.

"Ready?"

"Yes, come on Mai, we still have to pick up Serenity."

After picking up Serenity it was seven- thirteen. Téa was feeling anxious, she still didn't have a clue as to who the guy might be. She was hoping they could talk for a bit before they had a dance off.

"Téa are you alright?"

"Yes, well no, actually I'm not sure…"

"Come on, you have to be excited. You're going to be dancing on that stage with Mystery Man. You probably will see him kick Johnny's butt, so what's to worry about?"

"I- I still haven't…got any idea of his identity."

The three girls groaned.

"I knew this was going to be a long night. Once you figure out who he is you will be slapping your forehead Téa. Me and Serenity will be gawking in confusion. I have predicted our future." Mai stated this, while wearing a playful smile.

Téa smiled and nodded in agreement, _That's only if he tells me who he is,_ she thought.

When they arrived at the mall, they decided to go see a movie and go to the arcade, since they knew the dance-off wouldn't be for another 3 hours.

Téa looked around nervously, hoping to spot the guy. Just a glance, that was all she needed, her hormones were starting to get really annoying. After having no luck in spotting him, she just walked glumly with her friends.

"Téa what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care, you and Mai and pick."

"Are you sure you're ok kid? I really don't think its healthy for Téa Gardener to be sad. It causes a whole plague of depression."

Téa laughed. It was a good thing she had her friends. With one more quick glance to find the guy, they walked into the theater. They decided to go see a comedy, according to Joey it was a good movie to see.

Téa had to admit the movie was pretty funny, but she couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach. She was uneasy about what was going to happen later.

When the movie the girls got up stretched and walked to the arcade. They were chattering about the movie, and kept repeating funny lines from it. They laughed until they were in the arcade, when Téa suddenly stopped, along with her heart.

She saw him. He looked gorgeous, as always. This time he was wearing a black motorcycle jacket, he had the collar pulled up. With a white t-shirt, he was wearing black skater jeans, and he had lime green and black sneakers. He had his shutter shades on with his hair combed over his eyes.

He was leaning up against a pillar seductively, as if he were waiting, for her.

Téa felt like she was in a trance again and walked over to him involuntarily. When she reached him he spoke smoothly, "Hello. I see you made it."

She nodded, "Yes, and I didn't forget about our deal."

He chuckled, he offered her one of his earphones, "Here, want to listen?"

She took the ear phone, "Thanks…"

The song was on the techno mixed with metal kind of side. She figured he was one of **those **guys, rebellious. Téa looked up at him, she could see behind his shades that he had his eyes closed. He nodded his head with the music, keeping in time with the beat. When the song ended he looked at her, she looked at her friends to see if they realized where she went.

"Well, did you like the song?"

"It was ok, not what I usually listen to though."

He chuckled, "Well, I see that 'Sir Boasts-a-lot' is here. I better get up there. "

Téa watched as the mysterious guy ran up to the stage, he took long graceful strides. He seemed a bit athletic. She felt weird standing by the pillar so went to join her friends in the crowd to watch.

"Oh so you showed up! I thought you were a 'No show'." Johnny sneered.

The guy merely shrugged, "I was a little late, because I happen to have a life."

Johnny looked at him with anger, "Shut up, and pick a song."

"Fine but this is the last song I will be wasting my time with to dance with you."

If looks could kill Johnny would have killed the guy. The guy picked a song, it was Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

When the dance started they were pretty even in skills until the guy pulled out something new, he ran around the arrows in a circle to hit them all. He grabbed a railing behind him and he swung into the air and preformed a somersault and landed in time with the song, on the right arrows. Leaving Johnny in the dust to catch up. Johnny was infuriated at how that guy had schooled him once before and now he schooled him again. When the song ended the guy preformed his signature move of slamming his fist into the front arrow, and used his knee to his the back one, he was in his famous crouching position.

"Looks like I win, again." Was his cocky response.

"I give up!" Johnny said with rage and stormed off the stage in frustration.

The guy shook his head in disapproval.

"Maybe you'd like to duel this out?"

Johnny turned to his rival, "Sure, you have no idea who you're messing with though."

The guy laughed his dark sexy laugh again, "No **you're **the one who doesn't know who they're messing with. Go cool off, I'll find you when I'm ready to duel you, but for now I have a challenge for you." he pointed to Téa.

She quickly rushed up to the stage ready to show off her moves.

"Now, I want to verse you with two songs. Ok? You pick one, then I pick one. Go ahead pick a song."

Téa searched through the songs and found the techno song she heard at the mall when she was with Seto. It reminded her of him and picked it.

Her friends looked at her in interest when they heard her song choice. It was different it didn't sound like anything they ever heard her listen to. They continued to watch the dancers in amazement. The guy danced better with this song than any of the other songs.

He did incredible stunts, he pranced around the stage moving with the bass of the song. He was amazing to watch, Téa on the other hand danced like how she felt, she just let the music flow through her. She slid into the movement of the song, she hit the arrows. The two dancers were a great match for each other, they were dancing the complete opposite of each other. Téa made the music feel brighter, which was weird for a techno song. While her opponent made it seem darker since it was his genre of music that he listened to.

When the song finished the guy still finished it with his signature crouching position. He stood up and picked his song, it was Bad Boy by Cascada. Téa looked at him in disbelief. He gave her a small timid smile, and said, "Does this sound familiar?" She saw his blue eyes flash when his shades were slid down a bit.

Téa knew who her crush, the guy, Prince Charming, Mystery Man, whatever she finally figured out who he was!

He saw her face change from shocked to excited? She still gave him that dreamy look. He was sure she would have been disgusted by the thought of liking him.

Téa felt the song flow through her and her hips and her legs, she just moved with grace. She glanced over at her opponent, he was still as amazing as before.

He kept in time with the song and he did some flips, she had a small gasp when he landed wrong, but he covered it up by doing a somersault and stood upright on the right arrows.

She listened to the chorus of the song,

_Be my bad boy, be my man,_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand, _

_That I don't need you in my life again._

_No I don't need you again…_

She realized how much this song related to them, he was different. He was more of a man than anyone else she knew. Téa had fallen under his spell, she wanted to be his girlfriend. She had too many failed attempts at friendship until last weekend. This alter ego of his, was a bad boy with his more rebellious attitude. Something about that attitude had attracted her to him. She already knew about him, his company, and some of his past life, she even remembered when he saved her during the Battle City Tournament. Téa knew he would do anything, even regrettable things to make his brother have a better life than he did.

Téa knew more about him, than she really thought. When the song finished he did his crouching moving again. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and walked off the stage. Téa followed him, as they walked through the crowd they heard cheering and applause all around them. They looked back at the stage where a few amateurs decided to give the DDR machine a try.

Téa followed him to a quieter less crowded place where they could talk in private.

He started off by asking something surprising, "I need to know, do you like me?"

She stared at him, "Of course."

He then asked her the question she had been dreading for the past week, "Do you think you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"Who am I?"

"Are you Seto Kaiba?"

He let out his sexy laugh, he took off his shades, "Yes."

She grabbed him by the jacket and looked at him with a curious look.

"What?" he asked, with his sweet sincere smile. She was blushing, she knew it from the heat she felt on her face.

"Why? What was with this whole 'Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde' routine?"

"I didn't want people to recognize me."

"Why not? You're Seto Kaiba!"

"Exactly."

She gave him a confused look.

He sighed in exasperation, "When you're a celebrity fans don't leave you alone. I wanted my space. With this disguise I got to act exactly as I wanted to. If I had not been raised to be a cold heartless CEO, I would probably would be spending my time like this, like any other teenager. Living life, having fun, being rebellious…"

She lifted his chin, "From what I have seen you are not a heartless CEO, a little cold sometimes, but that's your nature. As for rebellious, I think you have been that longer than you would think."

He looked confused, "I don't know what you mean?"

"I know that you have had a very uneven road with your stepfather, you were always trying to prove yourself. You couldn't stand him, so you stood up against him and even overthrew him. That seems pretty rebellious to me."

He let out his sexy laugh again. Téa involuntarily closed her eyes and leaned in. Seto realized what she was doing and this time he knew what to do, he leaned in too. They shared their kiss for what felt for a long time, in reality it was just about a minute, until they heard giggles and foot tapping.

"Now now, sir I'm going to have to ask you to release your hold on my friend."

"Mai!" Téa was shocked, she looked up at Seto. He let go of her, put his shades back on and started to walk away.

Her friends received a glare, as she ran to catch up to Seto.

"Where are you going?"

"To duel a loser."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Why not?"


	8. Friday night is finished

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 8: Friday night is finished

The two walked to where Johnny was, he looked up at the two brunettes approaching. He readied his duel disk, and stood up to his opponent.

"Hello Téa, are you here to beg me for a date? Well I don't know if I can today I'll check my schedule though." He noticed the guy's fist clench.

"I already told you I would not date a creep like you! Besides I came here to watch you fail."

"Téa now that's hurtful." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Enough talk, I came here to duel you. So **you **could regain whatever respect you might've had back." Seto growled.

"You're one to cut to the chase. Lets go to the roof."

"Lets Duel!" The two yelled simultaneously.

Johnny wasn't too bad of a duelist, but Seto was a champion. The duel lasted a little until Seto was able to summon one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Blue Eyes, attack with your WHITE LIGHTNING!" Seto bellowed.

"NO, this can't be. You can't be- you aren't- KAIBA!"

Seto started to laugh his boastful laugh, "Who else would I be? I'm the only person in the world with this great beast!"

"No, but you couldn't have beaten me at dancing! All you do is sit in your office all day! I can't believe I lost to a pencil pusher! Téa I can't believe you would waste your time with someone like him!" Johnny was too slow to realize the fist that approached his face with great speed.

The blow knocked him on the ground which made him cry out in pain, "OW! Kaiba? Why would you do that?" Johnny glared at him, his eyes filled with rage.

"Didn't I already tell you before? 'If you harass Téa again, I won't be beating you through dancing…' does that ring a bell?"

Johnny froze in terror, he had encountered the disguised dueling legend twice, once as the Friday night star and the second time as the guy who had accompanied Téa, and disrespected him twice. Only to have his butt handed to him three times, last week, a few days ago, and today.

Seto grabbed Johnny by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him off the ground easily, "Do you want me to continue this therapy session?" Johnny shook his head vigorously at the intimidating six foot tall teen.

Seto let him drop to the floor with a thud, "Now get out of my face! Before I **do **continue our therapy session!" Johnny picked up his stuff and scampered off.

Téa looked at him curiously looking him over and over again. Seto turned his head towards her after glaring holes into the back of Johnny's head.

"What?" he asked a little startled at Téa looking him over.

"I don't know, I just feel like such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't piece it together. The brown hair, blue eyes, the height! That should've been a dead give away! The cocky attitude too…"

He stared at her clearly amused, "Yeah, I was quite surprised in you Téa" he relished her name, and made her blush, "I thought you would've recognized me last week. Turns out you didn't, you became another fan girl." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I was not a fan girl."

"Right…"

She glared at him.

"This Friday night thing explains your entire mood swing on Saturday!"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Not that I'm complaining…"

"You know why I acted that way?" she shook her head, "You liked me."

With that he walked away, she stood there shocked. Her thoughts registered and she ran to keep up with the tall young man.

"Did you-?"

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"

She opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond. She finally decided to just grab him and kiss him again. This one was longer with no interruptions.

"Téa, that was a bit naughty of you." Seto chuckled at her.

"I can live with it." She winked at him.

"Now what does this mean? Are we a couple or am I just a really great kisser you can't keep your paws off of?"

She blushed.

"I guess…both." She smiled at him, since his face was utterly confused. He looked like he was expecting just one answer.

"Alright. Now go to your friends before they find us again." The couple walked beside each other back to her friends.

"Téa there you are! Oh, hello Kaiba." Mai muttered.

Téa's gesture explained it all, she grabbed Seto's hand.

"Oh no…you guys…no…you can't be…are you serious?" was all Mai managed to say.

"Yes Mai. We are a couple." Téa laughed at Mai and Serenity's expressions.

Serenity spoke up, "I'm happy for you Téa! Does this mean you can come on group dates with us?"

Téa looked at Seto, expecting him to say something about never going on a group date with the mutt, but instead he just shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"I guess it will."

"The two other girls started to squeal, about their friend finally getting a boyfriend, a good-looking one at that. When they were doing that Seto whispered into Téa's ear that he had to go home, he needed to tuck Mokubah in

or he would annoy him tomorrow. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss, which received a whole new set of giggles and squeals from her friends.

Téa suggested to her friends that they should go home since it was getting late.

She soon realize she would have to break it to the guys that she was going out with Seto Kaiba. Her weekend went from great to just terrible…


	9. Breaking it to the guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh…just some trading cards**

**Bad Boy **

Chapter 9: Breaking it to the guys

Téa was pacing around her room the next morning. How was she supposed to break it to her best friends that she was dating their rival, not to mention the number one person on Joey's hate list. She groaned and crashed on her bed, she wanted to lie there all day and not face her friends. She was interrupted by her cell phone, this time it was on vibrate. Téa groaned but picked it up, she checked the caller ID. Her expression brightened up, it was Seto.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Téa, is this a bad time? You sound a little angry, its ok I'll call back later."

She was shocked at him, did she sound angry? How could she sound angry without noticing it?

"No it's ok Seto. I'm just a little frustrated."

"About what?" he sounded so calming, but she knew he knew what she was aggravated about.

"I don't know how I'm going to break it to…the guys."

"I know, I've been feeling a bit anxious about that too…"

She felt more relieved when he spoke the truth.

"Do you have any idea how we should tell them?"

"Maybe…"

"What?"

"Take them out to eat, maybe somewhere fancy and expensive…"

"I doubt anything's expensive to **you**."

She heard him laughing.

"True. Except for Mokubah…"

They both started laughing.

"No but seriously, maybe we should just go to a movie."

"Ok, let them know."

"Bye Seto."

"Bye Téa."

Téa felt better after talking to Seto, she wasn't sure how to give them the truth. She knew how Joey and Seto hated each other, maybe this relationship will fix that. Since Tristan usually sided with Joey, she knew it was a two-against-one situation. Even Yugi would feel bad, he liked Téa, A LOT! If he knew she was dating his rival, well she was pretty sure he would be really upset.

Téa groaned, it was now a three-against-one situation. All of her friends against her new boyfriend. _How could I do this to my friends? _she thought, _They will think I'm a traitor! _She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed help. So Téa decided to call Mai.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mai…"

"Oh hey Téa! What's wrong? You sound angry."

This made Téa think, _Do I really sound that angry? I need to work on that…_

"I'm not angry! Ok maybe a little…"

"Why? Do you want to go on a shopping spree with me? I'll pick you up in ten minutes, ok? Bye."

Before Téa could say anything the line went dead.

"Bye Mai…"

Téa started pacing again, brooding, and brooding. Her brooding was interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. She ran to the door.

"Hi! So I hear you are frustrated, come on Téa lets go!" Mai smiled at her.

Téa obeyed and grabbed her purse.

After arriving at the mall, Mai demanded Téa to explain why she was upset. The brunette gave Mai a thorough response quickly. She rushed through the end, she didn't really want to talk about the guys. Mai nodded in understanding. They walked into a chic store, and bought some shirts. Then Mai steered Téa to a bench across from a huge fountain in the middle of the mall.

"Listen, I think I could help you with Joey. Tristan will most likely follow Joey's actions, so that leaves you with Yugi to worry about."

Téa groaned.

"What? Don't like my plan? Well then you can do it by yourself!" with that the blonde flipped her hair and tilted her chin in the air.

"Mai, no its not your plan. It's…it's…oh never mind…"

Mai's pout lost its anger, and it quickly turned into a caring sympathetic look.

"Hey, come on! You can tell me! I'll get you a milkshake."

Téa smiled.

"Ok."

"Good. Now don't move, I'm going to buy us some shakes ok? Be right back!"

Mai quickly got up and walked into a nearby ice cream shop.

Téa shifted around on the bench, until she felt a someone sit next to her. She turned and let out a small squeal.

"Seto!"

"Hello there. Fancy seeing you here."

"Ditto. So what are doing here?"

"I needed to relax a bit. I never thought I'd run into anyone. Who could recognize me." he pointed to his sunglasses.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "The guys."

"Oh…" he gave an expressionless look and turned to look at the fountain.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was interrupted when he stood up, he dug into his pocket for something and pulled out a coin.

"Seto? What are you doing?"

He held up the coin, he was grinning. "Lets make a wish. I wish we could find a way to explain to your friends, our relationship."

"Without hurting anyone!" Téa quickly added.

Seto laughed, "Yes, without hurting anyone." he tossed the coin into the fountain, where it sunk to the bottom.

The couple let out a sigh.

"Glad that's over Seto."

"Yeah. Listen I have to get back to my office, I have work to complete. Schroeder Corp. keeps trying to get ahead, and you know me, always one step ahead. Bye Téa." he waved, and walked away.

"Bye!" Téa felt relieved.

As if on cue Mai returned with the shakes.

"You ok with a chocolate shake?"

Téa laughed.

"Yeah."

"Well you seem cheery." Mai gave her a hard look, "What did I miss?"

They drank their shakes while Téa filled her friend in. When she finished, Mai asked her what she was so stressed about.

"Well, Mai. I really don't know how to handle Yugi. I know he likes me a lot. He has had many failed attempts to go out with me. Its depressing, I keep rejecting him because I think our friendship is too important to be wasted in **that **kind of relationship. Do you get what I mean, or is it too confusing?"

Mai gave her a knowing look, "Yes, I do understand. I like Joey a lot, but I felt a little nervous going out with him. He built up enough courage to ask me out, and I realized it was now or never. So I went with it, and believe me it has been great. No! Not in that way! He treats me well. I just hope Seto is the same."

The girls had a short embrace, and left the mall. Mai dropped Téa off at her house.

As Mai was about to drive away she said, "Hey if you ever need to talk, call me. Ok? See ya later girl!"

"Bye Mai! And thanks!"

With that the blonde drove off.

The brunette walked up to her door, and unlocked it. She plopped down on the couch and watched a horror movie on TV the rest of the afternoon. While the movie was in a scary suspenseful moment, Téa was curled up in a ball on her couch. She was flinching, at the screams of peril and despair, she was jumped from her seat when she heard he phone go off.

Téa cursed silently to herself, and turned off the TV. She picked up her phone and asked timidly, "H-h-hello?" she was afraid it might be the murderer from the film who executed his victims after a phone call.

"Hey Téa ya busy? The gang wanted to know if you wanted to come bowling with us. Tristan thinks he can beat me!" Téa was relieved by the Brooklyn accent of her friend.

"Yeah, why did you sound scared when you picked up the phone?"

"It's nothing Joey, I was just watching a horror flick, no big deal."

"Oh, anyway Téa can you? Tristan really thinks he can defeat the bowling champ." in the background Téa heard Tristan yelling at Joey.

She laughed, "Of course! Pick me up in ten minutes ok?"

"Ok. See ya then Téa."

"Bye." then the line went dead.

When the conversation ended, Téa went to get ready. After almost ten minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Hello!" Joey greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi! You're a bit early!"

Joey shrugged, "We are a bit excited…"

"Ok, well lets not keep you guys waiting."

They arrived at the bowling alley and met up with Mai, who drove Yugi, and Serenity. Joey drove Tristan and Téa.

"Oh hi guys!" Téa said excitedly, "I didn't know Mai and Serenity would be joining us…"

Joey answered her by pulling her inside the bowling alley, the group followed. Mai rented two lanes on the end. Everyone rented bowling shoes and each picked out a bowling ball.

When everyone was at the lanes, Téa decided that Tristan bowl at one lane and Joey at the other, for the others they could choose which they wanted. Mai and Yugi played in Joey's lane, while Serenity and Téa played in Tristan's lane.

The group was quiet for a bit, so Téa whispered to Joey, "Why isn't anyone talking?"

Joey just stared at her, "I don't know why don't **you **tell us what's been **going on**?"

Téa gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Mai already told us. Don't play dumb, she calmed me and Tristan down. Yugi, is I don't know…anti-social?"

The brunette just gaped at him, then at Mai who looked away.

"Mai! You! How! Why? WHY ON EARTH DID YOU TELL THEM!"

"Hon, please calm down! You're drawing attention to yourself. I told them that was the idea I gave you today. I told them. Now its your turn to admit it."

"Well, I um…er…"

"Spit it out Téa!" Tristan blurted.

Téa turned and caught Yugi's gaze he looked at her, expecting just waiting to see her announce her news.

She took a deep breath, "Ok fine, everyone. I won't hold it back anymore. Since last night, I have been in a relationship with Seto Kaiba…"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh heh...the end is near...well for the story anyway...<strong>

**I want to thank ayame11midori for reviewing on my chapters :) they made me smile...haha i hope you will review this chapter and the next...and for everyone to review! so...REVIEW!**


	10. Concluding everything

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters…just some trading cards

**Bad Boy**

Chapter 10: Concluding everything

They all gasped except the girls. Even though they all heard Mai tell them Téa and Kaiba were in a relationship, it was still a huge shock. Téa felt scared when she saw Joey and Tristan rise, she flinched when they walked past. She turned to see what they were doing, they just walked to pick up their bowling balls and start their competition.

Confused she asked, "Is that it? You're not going to yell at me? Or mock me?"

The two turned to her and gave her a serious look, which soon broke into a grin. They started to laugh.

Tristan explained, "Listen Téa, I don't exactly agree with it. But if it makes you happy, I guess I'm cool with it."

Joey added, "Yeah, and if Rich Boy-"

Téa interrupted him, "_Seto_."

"Yeah if _Seto _breaks your heart, well that means we can set him straight…" he looked over at Tristan and they winked.

Téa laughed, "Deal." she turned to Yugi, her short friend hadn't spoken one word that whole night.

"Yugi? How do you feel?" she had been dreading his reaction to this all day.

He stood up and looked her straight in the eyes, he gave her an expressionless look. She noticed his violet eyes were a little dull looking.

He surprised her by beaming at her, "I feel very happy for you! I do feel a little bit upset…" everyone gave him a look, "Oh alright! I feel a lot upset! But I think you will enjoy Ka- SETO. Well speak of the devil."

Téa turned to see what he was looking at and saw Seto walking towards them, with an excited Mokubah.

Mai gave an almost innocent smile, "Oops, I forgot to mention. I invited the Kaibas…heh heh."

Téa hugged Seto and smiled, "They're ok with us! Oh the coin must have worked!"

He laughed, "I think it wasn't the coin."

"What?"

"It's more like them being good friends," he looked all of them in the eyes, making them shift on their feet, "they understand you."

"That's right Ric- _Seto_. We **do **understand Téa, and you sir!" he poked the taller guy in the chest, "Better treat her right!"

Seto let out another laugh, "Of course I will. You don't have to worry about that, and besides why would she go out with me if I wouldn't?"

They all thought about it and stared at Téa. Saving her from embarrassment, Seto cut in.

"SO, who am I bowling against?"

Joey decided to take advantage of the moment, "Now Seto, you are on **my **team. WE will be against Tristan."

Tristan finally caught on, "Hey! That's not fair! Who's on my team?"

Serenity piped up, to her boyfriend's rescue, "I will Tristan! I will! What? You don't think I can bowl? I always bowl against Joey, and you want to know who wins? That's right me! Now lets kick some butt."

Tristan was startled by his girlfriend's enthusiasm, "Um..ok! Joey were are going to pummel you!"

Mai jumped in, "No, not if I'm on his team."

Yugi countered, "You don't stand a chance against me Mai!"

Téa laughed, "Yugi you couldn't beat me if you had someone else bowl for you! So I have decided to go on Joeys' team."

Mokubah watched the older people bicker and butted in, "Don't worry Yugi! I will bowl on your team!"

Joey announced happily, "So, on my team I have myself *cough* The Champ, the lovely Mai, Sir Seto, and Téa."

"Wow, thanks Joey. I'm feeling the love." Téa said sarcastically.

"Ok the talented Téa. Happy?"

Tristan cleared his throat, "Well on my team. I have myself *cough* the person who shall beat Joey "the loser", sweet Serenity, the great Yugi, and everyone's favorite, Mokubah!" he added, "I would've said monkey Mokubah, but that's just mean." he ruffled Mokubah's hair.

"Come on, can we get this competition going already?" Seto asked impatiently, which received laughs.

"Fine, Joey's up first then Tristan and we'll keeping switching the teams ok?" Téa answered.

_Well that is how the story ends…the brunettes are in a relationship, and her friends are cool with it. By the way, if you're wondering who won the competition sadly it was tie. Nobody won and nobody lost. See it's a "Perfectly-nice-and-perfect-in-every-way" ending…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it everyone! Thanks for reading! And please review! Criticism helps my works get better! Anyway, if you're interested i will be uploading another story, yes it's still azureshipping i don't like the other fanfic couples, it's title will be Past is<em>Past.<em> i'll probably upload it this weekend on Mother's day or something, i'm already half way through chapter three...more serious and stuff but whatever read and like it or read it and hate it or don't read it at all! hah anyway thanks...**


End file.
